Entice
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Brandon is just an average student at Red Fountain while Stella is a Dancer at a club; fate brings them together, forcing them both to learn from each others ways.
1. The Myth of Heaven and Earth

**Entice**

**Summery: Brandon is just an average student at Red Fountain while Stella is a Dancer at a club; fate brings them together, forcing them both to learn from each others ways.**

**Note: I had thought of doing a story like this for a while, and while watching a friend's production of RENT (A musical that's awesome!) things started to mix together in my head, the inspiration of this story has to be RENT, Moulin Rouge and my own crazy thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

**Chapter 1. The Myth of Heaven and Earth.**

Red Fountain, a school for heroics and bravery, here boys from as old as sixteen learn to fight, protect and become men. The students there would learn how to grow into respectable men and to honour whatever realm that they may come from.

However, the older you got at Red Fountain, the clearer you would see what 'Heroics and Bravery' really stood for, in your first year it would stand as what the school's original message was, to fight and protect.

In your second year it would stand as something more, it was more about fighting more than protecting and some students often found themselves turning on each other.

Your third year you would discover what heroics and bravery actually was, it was no longer to fight and protect, it was to see who could pull the greatest and craziest stunt in the school, that was all going through the minds of the current Juniors at Red Fountain.

The seniors above them had told them of a club in downtown Magix where they had gone to in their third year of Red Fountain, Heaven and Earth.

They had told them all about the wonderful and gorgeous exotic dancers that work at the club, but best of all there was the myth of Heaven and Earth, the dancer Diamond Sun.

If you were lucky enough to be at the club when Diamond Sun shows her face then you could be in for much more, Diamond Sun was a dancer and a Courtesan. Once she would do her piece for all the young men to enjoy she would take one lucky man that catches her eye from the audience and take him backstage with her, after that no one knows what happens, men have come out from there saying that it was the best experience of his life and some are too shocked to speak, needless to say this got everyone at Red Fountain excited and stoked to go down the club and meet this legend that worked there.

For the Juniors at Red Fountain, this was the big stunt for them to pull, they were all planning on going down there in small groups and see if Diamond Sun chose on of them, whoever would be chosen would be hailed as a legend themselves or, as stated in the title of the school, a Hero.

**I have the second chapter up and ready to post so I will do that next, probably.**


	2. The Sun

****

Yeah, I know I said I would upload this a few days ago, sorry! It's here now!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

**Thank you Stellawinx and stella777 for rreviewing!**

**Chapter 2. The Sun.**

* * *

It started out as just a normal day at Red Fountain; as per usual the students got up, had lessons and were now relaxing in their dorms. In one room particular stayed six young men, they were all in their third year and ready to make an impression on their fellow peers. One student in particular was resting on his bed, staring into space, his name was Brandon.

Brandon was a perfectly average man; he got average grades and had an average personality. All in all he wasn't one of a kind, but still he liked it that way.

Suddenly interrupting his thoughts the door burst open, in ran him friend and roommate Riven looking very excited and out of breath.

"Dude" He gasped, "It's time".

Brandon sat up and looked at his friend, "Time for what?" He asked.

Riven hurried over to the second door in their room which led to the four other students rooms, he banged eagerly on the door and yelled "Get in here I have news".

Soon the door opened, revealing the other occupants to the dorm, Sky, Helia, Timmy and Nabu, they all walked into the room and looked at Riven.

"Ok, so what's the important news?" Helia asked impatiently.

Riven smiled proudly and placed a hand on Helia's shoulder, "Boys, it's time to become men" he said.

He didn't have to say anymore, Sky leapt up from the chair he was sitting on with a smile plastered on his face, "Don't tell me, we're going?"

Riven nodded, "Oh yes, we're going to Heaven and Earth".

The boys all began to cheer loudly and high fived each other, the only person who wasn't doing that was Brandon, "Wait" he said, "What's Heaven and Earth?"

Riven gawped at him, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Heaven and Earth?" He said.

Brandon shook his head, "I can't believe you've never heard of it! Heaven and Earth is a club in downtown Magix and is home to the beautiful and most talented exotic dancers in Magix".

Riven then shuddered in delight at his next thought, "And also home to the lovely Diamond Sun".

The boys all smiled when they heard that name, Diamond Sun was a legend throughout Red Fountain too, however no one had been lucky enough to be taken away by her just yet.

"Hang on" Sky said interrupting their thoughts, "How do you know that Diamond Sun will show up tonight? Apparently she hasn't been showing up for the past few nights".

"It's true" Timmy mumbled, "She's been gone for a few days, I hope nothing's wrong with her".

"Nothing's wrong with her" Riven cut in, "I'm telling you she's fine and we're all going to see her tonight".

"But we need a plan" Nabu said, "Every guy that has been to Heaven and Earth from this school has been unsuccessful, what can we do to make ourselves known".

"We need Diamond Sun to take one of us, that's what we need to do to become heroes in this place" Brandon told them.

"Don't worry" Riven said, "She'll choose me for sure, I don't care how famous she is, no girl can resist me, it's a fact".

Riven stood up looking cocky, "Trust me, once Diamond Sun lays her eyes on me, she'll be hooked, they all are".

Riven then walked towards the bathroom, "We're leaving at 10; we'll take the secret passage out of the school so we won't get caught".

The boys all nodded and went towards their own rooms to prepare; Brandon however lay back down on his bed, Riven was his friend, however his cockiness was starting to get on his nerves, what if Diamond Sun didn't go for him, what if she went for someone like himself.

Brandon knew that this would never happen; Diamond Sun's expectations were very, very high. And to his annoyance, she would probably choose someone like Riven.

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set, the Heaven and Earth club soon began to come alive, people has already started gathering outside waiting to be let in to see the beauty of the dancers.

However, down one dark alley, there was a girl, she was dressed in a small fur coat and big black boots, she was slumped against the cold wall coughing and spluttering, she desperately tried to catch her breath and she rummaged through the pockets of her coat.

She soon pulled out a small blue pill, shivering in the cold air she quickly put the pill in her mouth and swallowed, the coughing slowly began to stop and the girl caught her breath back.

She began to re gain herself and she slowly walked towards the Heaven and Earth club, as she walked past the gathering crowd she slowly lowered her head and walked around the club to the back.

There, she found a small door and carefully opened it; she slipped in and walked through the dimly lit corridor towards another door which read, dressing room.

When the girl opened the door she was instantly hit with the smell of perfume and cigarette smoke, beautiful girls were in the room wearing tight corsets and masks, a woman about in her forties saw the girl and hurried over to her.

"Where do you think you were Stella?" Asked the woman, "The girls go on in twenty minutes, you were supposed to have been here hours ago".

"Sorry Lexi" Stella mumbled taking off her coat, "I had to stop on the way here…I felt…rough".

Lexi softened and she put a comforting hand on Stella's shaking shoulder, "Stell, listen. The girls and I are worried; we don't want you pushing yourself, why don't you take another few nights of?"

Stella looked up at Lexi, "I can't Lex, I just can't do it, I already took three days off this week, people are starting to talk, I can't disappoint anyone again".

Lexi cupped Stella's face with her hands, "You're not disappointing anyone Honey, have you taken anything tonight?"

Stella looked at her, "Depends what you mean".

"Your prescription pills".

Stella nodded, "One".

"Take another before you go on and you should be fine tonight" Lexi said, "Stella nodded and walked over towards the changing screen, she pulled a golden costume off the rack and walked behind to change.

She slowly peeled off her clothes when suddenly a girl walked behind the screen, Stella gasped and quickly tried to cover herself up.

"What are you doing Miranda, I'm trying to change here" She snapped at the girl.

Miranda was a tall, thin girl with long brown hair that was tied up into an elegant bun with feather sticking out of it; she was wearing a purple corset with a silk tail.

"Please Stella, It's nothing new, I've seen everything before" Miranda told her.

Miranda slowly reached out and lifted up her arm, she examined the small holes up and down her arm and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you're going to need some sort of cover up for that".

Stella snatched her arm away and begun changing, Miranda folded her arms, "I thought you were going clean".

"I get stressed and that's what happens when I get stressed" Stella told her.

"You need any more?" She asked.

Stella nodded, "If you have any".

Miranda nodded, "Lexi will kill me because of your condition, but it can't be helped".

Stella smiled, "Thanks" She mumbled and hugged her.

Miranda slowly led her out from behind the screen and sat her down on the chair by the make up table, "Now, let's transform you, Diamond Sun".

Stella watched as her old self slowly began to disappear, and in her place was the legend itself, Diamond Sun.

* * *

**This was pretty much another informing chapter that will explain a few storylines in future chapters, hang tight and I'll update soon.**


	3. The Legend

**See! I said I was going to update a story today and I did! **

**Thank you Stellawinx, Winxer4life and Biih Papaleo for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

**Warning: This chapter mentions under age drinking and sex, if this offends you then don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Legend.**

The moon had now fully risen and the nightlife of Magix had come alive, this had included Heaven and Earth, people who had been waiting since the sun started setting were inside the club now, watching the girls dance for them.

Outside of the club, stood six guys, they were the Red Fountain boys, the outside was just how they expected it to be, it looked like a castle more than a club, with big winding towers and a large door in front of them.

"This…is it" Riven whispered, "We're going to see her".

He slowly took a step forward, "I've heard so much about her, her golden hair, her sweet smell, her amazing body, everything. And now we might even get lucky to actually kiss her, to see more".

Riven felt like he was being tortured, he shook his head and swallowed, "This too much, I have to go in".

"I'm with you" Sky said as the five walked over to the queue line, Brandon slowly followed, for him every word that Riven said about Diamond Sun was equal torture, he longed to see her, to feel her, but he knew that no girl would choose a guy like him, girls like her wouldn't look twice at him.

Still he followed his friends to sneak into the club, a look at her would be enough, right?

After about fifteen minutes of sneaking round the back they found an open door leading into the club, Riven sniggered, "Idiots, I can't believe they left something unattended" They slipped through the door and into the club they all gasped.

Everywhere they looked they saw beautiful girls, they were all scantily dressed in exotic bikinis and feathers were strung behind them and in their hair.

"This…is heaven" Nabu whispered.

"If my predictions are correct" Timmy muttered, "The chances of Diamond Sun choosing one of us are very low, look how many men are in this club".

"Timmy, do not bring down my mood" Riven snapped at him, "She'll choose one of us even if I have to get up there and shove my tongue down her throat".

They soon sat down with drinks that Riven managed to get using his fake ID and the six guys sat down with several bottles of beer, "Here" Helia said lifting up hi bottle, "Is to Diamond Sun, may she grace us with her presence tonight".

The guys all clinked their bottles and begun drinking, Brandon took a sip of his beer and smiled, it wasn't the first time that he had drunken alcohol, but for some reason it gave him a strange thrill knowing that he was not over the age limit to drink this heavenly thing.

The hours passed and the boys drank more and more, they were slowly starting to get drunk, apart from Brandon, he knew how to handle his drink and he didn't want to get completely wasted so that he forgot what happened the next morning.

* * *

Backstage, Stella was slowly re-applying her make up, she looked at herself in the mirror and knew that it had been too long since she wore this, her hair had been scrapped back into a messy but elegant bun, with a few locks tumbling down the side of her face, her face had been showered with sparkles and her arms and legs too, she wore a golden leotard costume that revealed her figure but still kept her in, wrapped round the bottom was a diamond encrusted tail that wrapped around her front and back.

Stella slowly reached out and placed a crown on her head, then she pulled out another blue pill from her dressing table and with a glass of water she swallowed it.

Lexi walked into her dressing room and placed her hands on Stella's shoulders, "You ready?" She asked.

Stella nodded, "It's time to get out there" Stella told her, Lexi smiled and handed her a gold mask that had long diamond trinkets hanging off, Stella slowly put it over her eyes and made sure it wouldn't come off ad reveal her identity.

Stella then stood up in her tall high heels and walked towards the door; she took a deep breath and left for the stage.

She walked behind the stage and closed her eyes; suddenly she jumped when she heard the announcement.

"It's time Gentlemen, for the sun to shine, please welcome to the stage Diamond Sun".

* * *

The guys had heard the announcement and begun cheering excitedly, Brandon's heart leapt as he heard the announcement, so she was here, waiting to show herself to the world, well at least everyone here.

"She's here" Cried out a drunken Riven, "She's here she came for me".

The curtain slowly lifted, and Brandon laid his eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, Diamond Sun walked onto centre stage and begun her routine.

The crowd fell silent, Stella closed her eyes and let this moment sink in, it had been far too long.

It was hypnotizing, every movement was like heaven, Brandon watched carefully at every detail of Diamond Sun's routine, every turn, every kick of her long legs, every move she made was enticing

Brandon looked over to the rest of the men watching her, they too were hypnotized, 'Wow, she really knows about stage presence' he thought as he turned his attention back to her.

Diamond Sun began walking towards the crowd, Stella lay her eyes on the waiting men in front of her, but something caught her eye, a table of young boys, 'Again?' she thought, '"How do Red Fountain boys always manage to sneak in here?'.

She could tell that they were pretty drunk, then again, most of the men here were, when suddenly she turned her attention to a handsome brown haired man, he was sitting with the Red Fountain students, he was very attractive and Stella could tell he wasn't drunk, however he was in a trance like state from watching her dance.

Suddenly Diamond Sun flicked her wrist towards the ceiling, a shower of gold sparks fell over her and with a flash she was gone. Brandon gasped as he saw the sparks, they weren't just any ordinary trick, they were sparks from a fairy, 'so this girl's a fairy'? Brandon thought to himself.

The men all gasped when they saw her disappear too, "Where did she go?" Sky asked looking around.

Suddenly, Brandon then came face to face with two hazel eyes, he was staring right into the face of Diamond Sun, she had re-appeared right in front of him and was now sitting on his table smiling at him.

"Come with me" She whispered.

Suddenly the lights all went off and shocked gasps ran out through the club, Brandon had no idea what was going on, instead he felt a soft had reach out and pull at his arm…

* * *

Brandon wasn't too sure what was happening, he had either blacked out of the beer had taken a toll on him, still once he had finally realized where he was he was in a dark red room, that resembled that of a royal bedroom, however instead of a bed there was a bright red couch.

"You like it?"

Brandon spun round and came face to face with Diamond Sun; Brandon began stuttering nervously as Diamond Sun reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Look" He muttered as he backed away, "Miss Sun, I'm very flattered you chose me, but don't you think that someone else would fit your high standards?"

Stella raised an eyebrow at hearing this comment, "Do you think you're not good enough for me?"

Brandon nodded and Stella let out a small laugh, "Whoever I choose is worthy enough for me".

Stella took another step towards Brandon, "What's your name?"

"Brandon".

"Nice name" Stella said taking off her gold gloves and placing them on the couch.

"May I ask your name?" Brandon asked.

Stella gave a giggle, "You're new I take it, I don't reveal my name to anyone, you may just call me Diamond Sun".

Brandon nodded as Diamond Sun took another step closer, he knew why he had been called here, still why was beyond him. However he knew he had to come through for his friends, if he did this he would be a hero.

Stella placed another hand on his cheek and smiled at him, "Don't be scared" She whispered as they both leaned in and begun to kiss.

Brandon once again felt like he was being hypnotized, everything that Riven had said about her was true, her hourglass figure made his legs go weak and her scent was a sweet smell, but best of all her kiss, it was softer and better than any of the other girls that he had ever kissed before.

Brandon slowly reached out and placed a hand behind her head, making the kiss deeper and more intense, soon they found themselves moving towards the couch, they both lay down, still locked in the kiss.

He wasn't sure where this would go next, but he did know this, if he didn't breath soon he would die, but at least he would die happy.

Soon Stella broke the kiss; she looked up into Brandon's brown eyes and breathed heavily, this felt wonderful, better than any other man she had brought back here. But she was a well respected Courtesan and she knew where her place stood.

Brandon was also breathing heavily and he looked down into her eyes, if only he could take off her mask and see her real face, he knew that it would be equally wonderful.

"We're done".

Those two words snapped Brandon out of his fantasy; he looked down at her shocked, "What?" he asked.

"We're done" Stella said, she slowly sat up and pushed Brandon off of her.

Brandon was still shocked, "What, why?"

"Because" Stella said as she walked towards a mirror in the room and re-adjusted her mask, "A kiss is it".

"Why?" Brandon asked again, "I thought we were going to…" He fell silent as the idea echoed in his mind.

"What?" Stella snapped, "You thought we were going to have sex? Well you're wrong, I have never done that with any man I have ever brought".

Brandon looked at her knew he had offended her, "Sorry, it's just…the way everyone talks about you it's like you…do".

Stella let out a loud laugh, "I know what it's for, I know you boys at Red Fountain have a little bet on how can get me first, none of you know what goes on here, well know you do" Stella walked towards the door and pulled it open, "You can go now, tell the boys back at Red Fountain what I really do back here, you can lie if you want, if you're scared about what the others will say".

"I'm not scared" Brandon said in his defence, he walked over to the door and looked into her eyes again, "Thanks for taking me back here" he said before leaving.

"Jerk" Stella muttered as she closed the door.

Brandon slowly walked back to the club, who knew that the girl that half of the men in Magix admired, could really make an impact and hurt a man.

* * *

**So Stella and Brandon have not gone off to a good start, they will, in time!**

**Review!**


	4. The Fated Meeting

**This will probably be the last chapter for a while, Don't get angry I just start college tomorrow so updates will be fairly slow for all of my stories, but hey that can't be helped right?**

**Thank you to for reviewing stella-my-life, SabrinaWitch, Biih Papaleo and iluvkingdomheartz (who reviewed three times!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Fated Meeting

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it".

The next day, the subject over breakfast was all about the previous night, after Brandon's success with Diamond Sun the boys had been very interested about what had happened once Brandon was taken away by her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you but I thought it was going to be me" Riven mumbled holding his head in his hands, he had been very cranky all morning because of his slamming headache after all the drinking he did last night.

"So what happened then?" Sky asked, "You haven't told us a thing, spill it".

Brandon looked up from his breakfast, "There's nothing really to say" Brandon said before going back to his toast.

"Liar" Riven muttered.

"Brandon, students here would gladly throw themselves in front of a rampaging griffin for Diamond Sun; you can't expect us to believe that nothing happened between you two" Helia told him.

Brandon sighed and took a deep breath, "Ok fine" he mumbled, Riven obediently sat up after hearing this, "I don't remember a thing about Diamond Sun taking me away, it was like she put me under a spell so I wouldn't know where I was going, she took me backstage to a room and we talked for a while".

"Then what happened?" Timmy asked.

"We kissed" Brandon explained, "A lot".

"Now we're getting somewhere" Nabu said smirking.

"Then what happened" Riven asked digging his hands slightly into the table, "Surely you did more than kiss, right?"

Brandon gulped; the memories of Diamond Sun telling him that she would never have sex with her chosen men and a kiss was it came flooding back to him.

Here he had five boys staring at him, waiting to hear the climax of his adventure, but there wasn't. After their kiss it all went down hill, Diamond Sun had shrugged him off completely like a disease.

However Brandon didn't want to be the one that disappointed his friends, they, like most of the students here, were infatuated by her and being told that all you get after being taken back into the room was a kiss would kill them or worst, they would loose the admiration that they seemed to have for him.

Diamond Sun's words echoed round his head 'you can lie if you want, if you're scared about what the others will say', annoyingly, she was right. Brandon was terrified about telling the truth to his friends, why? He didn't know. It could be that if he did, his friends wouldn't think he was a hero, but he wasn't sure.

Brandon looked back to his friends and sighed, "I can't say what happened after that, Diamond Sun told me not to tell, she said it was like a code there.

Riven growled and lowered his head onto the table, "Boring" He said, "Brandon you turned her off".

"I did what?" Brandon asked.

"You turned her off, men come out of that room speechless after what Diamond Sun has done to them, you're either lying because you don't want us to know that you had sex with her or Diamond Sun was repulsed by you and sent you away" Sky explained.

Annoyed Brandon got up, "Look I don't have time for this, I told you what happened and that was that".

He walked out of the hall and out of the school, he didn't have a class anytime soon, a walk to Magix and back would be enough to calm him down.

* * *

At Heaven and Earth, two girls were walking out of the backstage door, Stella looked up at the bright sunshine and shielded her eyes from it, Miranda came out too and lit up a cigarette.

"Wow…it's bright out" She muttered "Such a difference after being locked up in there for several nights".

"You could have gone out during the day" Lexi said as she followed the two girls out, "But no, you said that any exposure to the sun would ruin your naturally pale skin".

"Its true" groaned Miranda as she put up a parasol to shield herself from the sun.

Lexi sighed, "Stella are you going to be ok tonight?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah I'll be ok to perform tonight" she told Lexi.

Lexi smiled and opened the door to the backstage, "Well I'll see both of you tonight then, make sure you stay out of trouble" She said before closing the door.

Miranda and Stella then left for Magix, Miranda looked over at Stella who was completely in a trance, she placed her cigarette in her mouth and snapped her fingers in front of Stella's eyes, Stella blinked and looked up at Miranda.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing" Stella replied, "Just last night, it felt good to get back out and perform".

Miranda smirked, "I bet it did, that guy you got last night was cute".

Stella sighed, "He was handsome, but a complete jerk".

Miranda puffed on her cigarette, "Unfortunately, all guys are".

The two girls stopped outside Miranda's apartment, before going inside she moved closer to Stella and pushed a small bag into her hands, "Remember, Lexi knows nothing about this".

Stella nodded, "Please I'm not going to tell her that I'm still hooked on drugs".

Miranda nodded and opened the door, "See you tonight then Stell" She said before closing the door. Stella then turned on her heel and walked down the streets of Magix.

* * *

Brandon had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked down the streets, he sighed to himself, last night was supposed to be a wonderful thing, but instead it was making his so called friends act crazy and it was making him miserable.

He looked up down the bright street, it was pretty busy around this time, but still he couldn't help but take him eyes off a girl who was walking towards him.

She was a young blonde haired girl; she was a long legged girl and was very pretty. Brandon stopped in his tracks as the girl walked closer to him, she passed him and Brandon gasped.

That scent, that scent that made Brandon's mind go hazy and his legs weaken, Brandon spun around as the girl walked away from him, as if like magic the girl turned around too and Brandon found himself looking into a pair of stunning hazel eyes, Brandon knew only one girl that had eyes like this.

Stella hadn't been paying too much attention to the people or her journey towards her apartment; however she felt someone staring at her and her body turned around by itself, there she found herself looking into the eyes of the boy that she had met last night.

Time seemed to freeze for the both of them; Stella swallowed hard and quickly turned back round and walked quickly away.

Brandon was still watching her walk away when it clicked, those eyes, that scent, it was all from the girl that he met last night, the girl who kissed him.

Diamond Sun.

"Oh my God" Brandon gasped, he immediately took off, running after the girl. He wasn't too sure why but he wanted to know why she was so harsh with him last night and why people think that she sleeps with everyone after she takes them back with her.

Brandon watched her turn a corner into an empty street, he reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulders, she spun round and gasped again as she came face to face with Brandon.

"Well, well, well" He said proudly, "I didn't think that stars like you should be out in the daytime".

Stella gulped, "What are you talking about?"

Brandon gave a small laugh and he folded his arms, "I think you know what I'm talking about, Diamond Sun".

Stella gasped when she heard Brandon say this, no one apart from her other dancers at the club knew about her identity, this was a break for her and she had no idea what to do next.

"You figured it out then" Stella mumbled, "So what are you going to do?"

Brandon looked at her, "I want to know what the deal about you is, you make men crazy but why? You don't sleep with men so why do they fall at your feet?"

Stella gritted her teeth, "How dare you ask such a thing".

"What?"

"Is it so hard for you to see that you don't have to be wowed by someone by having sex with them, every time a man leaves me speechless its because I kissed them and that's it, the rumours of me having sex with them started because most times they are so drunk they don't remember a thing" Stella explained, she folded her arms and tried to walk past Brandon, "I have to go".

As she walked past him she dropped the small packet that Miranda had given her, Brandon picked it up and smirked.

"So, everyone's favourite exotic dancer is hooked on drugs" Brandon said holding the packet in front of her eyes, Stella snatched it off of him.

"Give me that" She growled, "We're done here" She said before walking away.

Brandon sighed to himself, "I guess the lovely Diamond Sun has some big dark secrets of her own".

As Brandon walked back to Red Fountain, a poster on a lamppost caught his eye, there was a photo on it of a young girl, Curious, Brandon read the writing.

_**Missing, The Princess of Solaria.**_

_**Has been missing for over five months, if seen please contact the number below immediately.**_

_**Order given by the Solarian Royal Family.**_

Brandon looked back at the picture and gasped, the photo of the girl looked just like Diamond Sun, it clicked in his mind again, Diamond Sun was the Princess of Solaria.

But why would she run away? He had no idea why, but he knew it was time to get his revenge; he was going to return Diamond Sun to her official title.

Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number on he poster, it rung for a while but soon someone answered.

"Hello? Yes I saw you're poster about the Princess of Solaria, well I would like to let you know that I have found her".

* * *

**And things start heating up! Feedback is always nice and appreciated!**


	5. The Lost Princess

**Yeah I know, it's been a long time since I updated but here's a new chapter for you all!**

**Thank you to Winxer4life, -I be sasha- and Biih Papaleo for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

**Note: This chapter mentions Under-age drinking, drugs and slight bad language, if any of these offend you I suggest you leave as this story is not for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Lost Princess.**

It was once again another night at Heaven and Earth, it was well into the night and once again Diamond Sun had performed had gone out and performed her routine.

As she sashayed around the stage elegantly she scanned the room for her prey for the evening, no one was particularly special, not like the night she saw Brandon.

'Stop thinking about him' Stella ordered herself, 'Stop it, he doesn't mean anything to you, he's an idiot'.

Stella carried on, trying to push Brandon to the back of her mind, soon came the end of her routine and like most nights she whispered a hushed spell under her breath and gold sparks shot out from her wrist, turning off the club's lights as she did.

Soon Stella had her man, once the lights went out she had grabbed hold of a young blonde man and was now running down the dark corridors with him, she would always put her prey under a hypnotizing spell so that it would be much easier for them to follow her, and still have no memory of where they might have gone.

Stella reached her quarters and pushed the door open, the spell would wear off in a few seconds and she had to be ready, she placed the man in the centre of the room, readjusted her mask and waited…

* * *

It was now nearly three in the morning, Brandon knew that he could be sleeping rather than standing back outside of Heaven and Earth, he took a nervous deep breath in, he had to keep on telling himself that he was doing the right thing.

But was it right, the phone call he made the other day might just ruin this girl's life.

But still, it was her fault for being so harsh on him when he did nothing wrong.

Brandon carried on debating whether he was doing good or not when a hand reached out and grabbed him shoulder.

He spun around a little surprised and saw about twenty men standing in front of him, it was so dark so he could hardly see who they were until one spoke.

"Excuse me but are you Brandon?"

Feeling slightly sick Brandon nodded, "Yes…that's me".

* * *

The kissing had started with Stella, she now had her man locked in a full on kiss and by the sounds he was making she could tell he was enjoying it.

But it just wasn't the same for her; Brandon had made such an impact on her that it was so hard to find someone to change her expectations.

Not feeling completely satisfied Stella pulled away and looked at the man, he was very attractive, but not someone she would go for, there was something about him.

Maybe she just preferred Brunettes…

This was it; normally after a kiss she would put her victim in a sleep spell, however she did not do that to Brandon, because he was so right for her she felt guilty to do so.

Now, after meeting him on the street she wished that she did.

"Sleep" Stella whispered under he breath, the man collapsed on the floor and begun snoring, Stella wrinkled up her nose and sighed, then she walked over to a red button on her wall and pressed it, in under five seconds two security guards came in.

"Are you done Miss" On asked her.

"Yes" Stella replied sitting on the sofa, "Take him back to the club and leave him at one of the tables, he should be awake soon, I'm sure he'll be ok to find his way back, if not, you know what to do".

The guards nodded and they both pulled the slumped man up and hauled him over their shoulder.

Stella watched as the three men left, and once the door had closed she gave a shy of relief, slowly she pulled off her mask and took off her gloves.

Normally straight after a show she would go back to her dressing room and spend the night drinking with the other dancers, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood, she walked over to the wardrobe in the room and slowly peeled off her costume and replaced it with so everyday clothes, she left her Diamond Sun costume in the wardrobe, if she didn't go back to the dressing room Lexi would know where she was and collect it for her to wash.

Stella then opened the door and left, she pulled on her coat and escaped out of the back entrance of the club, she just wanted to be alone tonight and let the cold night air wash over her, as if it were to cleanse her.

Stella sometimes wondered why she had gotten into this line of work, it tired her out and got her involved with so much trouble, drugs and alcohol were the unfortunate cure for her.

She walked by a bridge that led out onto Magix river, she looked across it and felt at peace, until…

"Good Evening".

Stella spun round and saw about twenty men looking at her, she turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?"

"Just looking for someone" The leader replied, "You".

"Me?" Stella repeated, "Look, I'm not into your weird-."

"We don't want anything from you" The man said, "We want you…Princess".

Stella's eyes widened when she heard that one word, a title that hadn't been used in years.

"I don't know what you're on about" Stella quickly said.

"I think you do Princess" The man said, "See we are the royal guards of Solaria, sent to retrieve the missing Princess, signs and posters were put up everywhere, news reports all about you. And now thanks to an honest member of the public, we have you".

Stella gasped, her heart seemed to stop, they knew, they knew about her deep secret, all because of some person.

"Who…who told you?" Stella whispered.

"It was me".

Stella looked to her side and saw none other than Brandon; he walked over to her with a stern look on his face.

Stella was lost for words, her eyes were wide and she felt sick.

"But…why?" Stella gasped.

"Enough" The man said, "Princess we have strict orders to return you to the palace immediately".

Stella clenched her fists, "I won't let you!" She cried out.

Without hesitation, the guards sprung to capture her, Stella tore through the crowd as Brandon watched in shock, Stella tried to run away but it was no use.

Weapons were brought out such as stun guns and webs to capture her; a gun was aimed at her foot, and was fired.

A yellow blast hit her foot and Stella collapsed down to the ground, desperately she tried to pull herself up but her foot had gone numb and wouldn't allow her.

Next several strings were fired and Stella and attached themselves to her like a puppet, a few of the guards ran over to her and carefully lifted her up and they brought her back over to their leader.

"This hasn't hurt her has it?" Brandon asked the leader.

"No" He replied, "We were never going to hurt her, we just had to capture her to return her to the palace".

Stella was looking furious as the guards clung hold of her, she tried to shake them off but she was too tired to, she shot an angry glare at Brandon.

"How could you?" She snarled, "You could you do such a thing?"

"It was for your own good" Brandon said back, "You'll thank me one day".

"Go to Hell" Stella snapped back as the guards restrained her.

"Don't listen to her" The head guard said, "You did the right thing, expect you're reward soon".

"Reward?" Stella repeated, "You selfish Bastard! You weren't doing this to help me you only wanted money?!"

"I didn't know there was money" Brandon growled back.

And then the group transported away, with Stella's angry cries echoing.

As soon as they were out of sight Brandon felt a wave of guilt run though him, he knew right then, hearing how upset she was that he hadn't done the right thing…at all.

* * *

**And that's done! I hope you all enjoyed it and you'll have a new chapter soon, let me know what you think!**


	6. The Solitude

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been through a lot recently and was in no fit state to update anything, I'll explain a lot more when I update 'What Hurts the Most' later.**

**Thank you to Stella, Silver Crown, Tsuki no Taiyo no Megami, Stardust and Ayna for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Solitude.**

A week had passed since the incident by Heaven and Earth; no one was around when it had happened except for Brandon, the Solarian guards and Stella.

Lexi had gotten concerned too, since Stella did not turn up to the club the night after she started to search for her, Stella would always tell her if she wasn't going to do a show.

Soon word spread around Magix, rumours started about Diamond Sun's sudden disappearance, some said she was tired and needed rest, others said she had gotten pregnant and could no longer attend the club and even some said she was dead.

However, only Brandon knew the true story, Diamond Sun was in fact the lost Princess of Solaria and had to be returned to Solaria immediately, however he still felt like he had done the wrong thing.

Brandon was lying on his bed in silence, he had been absent from classes for a few days now, he couldn't show his face, he felt guilty. He kept on hearing Stella's angry cries echo through his head.

'_Go to hell…Go to hell'._

He turned over onto his side, trying desperately to think about other things instead of her, but still he couldn't get her out of his mind.

'_What would she be doing now?' _Brandon thought, '_would she be thinking of me? Yeah, probably about how much of jerk I was to her'._

Brandon sighed, he really didn't mean to hurt her, he was just annoyed at her, she had an attitude but so did he, they were both as bad as each other.

But maybe Brandon was worse…

Without any warning Brandon's door was opened and in walked Sky, Brandon sat up and looked at him.

"This is for you" Sky said handing him a book, "Codatorta wants you to look at it since you missed class today".

"Right" Brandon said tossing the book aside, "Thanks".

"So have you heard the news?"

Brandon looked back up at Sky, "What?"

"The news about Heaven and Earth" Sky said, "Diamond Sun's gone missing".

Brandon closed his eyes, "Yeah…yeah I knew about that".

"Bad isn't it? I mean she's never been gone for this long before" Sky said making his way back over to the door, "Apparently if she's gone for long business will get bad there, they'll have to close down".

Brandon's eyes widened when he heard what Sky had said, it could close, several people would be out of a job all because he wanted to do the right thing.

Sky closed the door behind him, as soon as he left Brandon got up and went over to his window, where was Stella? In Solarian probably, Brandon wanted to see her, just once, just to say sorry.

* * *

Meanwhile in Solaria, Stella had been taken straight to the palace. Whenever children run away from their parents and then return they are often greeted warmly, the parents are normally very thankful that they are safe, however this was not the case for Stella, now she stood in front of her parents who were sitting on two thrones, both staring at her.

"What do you have to say for yourself madam?" Her father spoke.

Stella didn't reply, she kept her eyes on the floor.

"Nothing?" Her father asked, Stella shook her head.

"I am surprised" Her father said standing up, "Reckless behaviour, why did you run away in the first place?"

"This life…it's not me" Stella whispered.

"That's no excuse" Snapped her Mother, "I am very disappointed in you Stella, first you run away from us, and then your found at…at a club…dancing for men's enjoyment, you might as well had been a prostitute".

"I did consider that" Stella said, earning disapproving looks from her parents, "The moneys good, I had to make a living on my own".

"I don't want to hear this" Radius snapped, "You will be put through several examinations to see if you have caught any…any diseases from your work".

Stella's heart began to race, she nervously nodded, she was sick and her parents were going to find out one way or another, but if they did then she would never be able to leave the palace.

"Take her" Luna said, immediately two guards escorted Stella out of the hall and away to a doctor.

Radius watched his daughter leave, and he slowly slumped down in his throne, he slowly reached out a hand onto his wife's and squeezed it, "At least she's safe".

Luna didn't move a muscle, "Yes…but she is no longer my daughter, she's different".

"She will be" Radius said, "We need to make her feel welcome again".

"I'll make my daughter welcome" Luna said, "Not this…creature".

A few hours later a butler walked into the hall where the royal couple were sitting, he bowed and took a deep breath.

"The results of the princess' tests are in" He said.

"Well?" Radius said, "Is she ok?"

The butler hesitated, "Unfortunately…the Princess is sick…"

Radius felt his heart sink, he looked over at Luna who was still sitting, looking very stern, however from the corner of her eye, a small tear ran down her cheek bone.

* * *

Stella was escorted back into her old room; it had not changed a bit since she was last in here two years ago. The guards closed her door, locking it from the outside.

Stella paused, she looked around her room, all memories came flooding back, here, she spent hours, days and weeks in this room, in solitude, in tears.

Tears came pouring out of Stella's eyes, she spun round and bolted towards the door, she tried to break it down, clawing and scratching at it, she begun to scream out of frustration.

"Let me out!" She wailed, "LET ME OUT!!"

Kicking, punching, nothing worked. Stella fell to the floor, out of breath and tired, tired from crying and from the fight she had with her enclosure.

She gripped hold of her hair and doubled over, sobbing, this life wasn't for her and never would be, why was she being forced to be someone she wasn't?

* * *

It was his fault, Brandon's. If it weren't for him she would be ok, she would be free.

The afternoon slowly crept to night, Brandon had not moved since Sky had saw him, he only had one thing on his mind, Heaven and Earth.

If Diamond Sun never came back then it would surely close down, sure he felt guilty but he felt guilty for Stella, maybe taking her back wasn't the best idea he had.

She looked so frightened though, sure she was the Princess of Solaria but maybe it wasn't right for her.

Feeling his eyes droop, Brandon knew it was the time to get some sleep, he climbed into bed and slowly dozed off.

However it wasn't a peaceful sleep, Stella haunted his dreams; she kept on shouting at him, screaming words of abuse and rage…

* * *

Night had fallen in Solaria too, Stella was sitting hunched up on her bed, hugging her knees, she felt alone and uncomfortable.

A sudden sound of a door unlocking filled her ears, Stella shot up and saw a guard walk in and close the door behind him.

"Princess, your parents are concerned. You haven't eaten all day" He said.

"I haven't been let out of my room, I couldn't go downstairs and eat, simple" Stella retorted.

"We knocked several times and spoke to you through the door, you ignored us" The guard replied.

He left a tray off food by her bed and went to leave, Stella jumped up again, "Wait!"

The guard turned around, "Can you do me a favour?" She asked.

The guard nodded, "I want you to find the number of the boy that reported me…I want to thank him…personally".

* * *

The sound of a phone vibrating woke Brandon up, he open a blurred eye and lifted up his phone, it was an unknown number, still he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You have to help me".

Brandon blinked; the voice sounded incredibly familiar, "Who is this?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"It's Stella…you know…Diamond Sun".

Brandon's eyes widened, "Oh God…"

"Oh God is right" Stella growled, "You have to help me".

"Why?" Brandon said, "What's going on?"

"I'm trapped".

"Where?" Brandon asked.

"At the palace, I've been locked in my room; my parents are treating me like a convicted villain" Stella said down her phone.

"Did you ever think they locked you in to stop you from doing another disappearing act?" Brandon murmured.

"Shut it!" Stella snapped, "Look you got my in this situation, meaning you have to get me out".

"Stella I don't want to get involved anymore" Brandon told her, "This is out of my hands, if I help you escape then I could get my head chopped off".

"That wouldn't bother me" Stella said.

Brandon gritted his teeth, "Do you want me to hang up?"

"No!" Stella cried out, "Please Brandon, you have to help me…I'm begging you…I'm no Princess, I never wanted to be one…I'll explain more later just please…help me".

Brandon listened to Stella down the phone, he closed his eyes, he did feel guilty about all this…but still was it right to free her?

He sighed and rocked his head back, this decision could ruin his life, but till it could help Stella out a lot, but she didn't deserve it after the way she spoke to him.

"So what's it to be?"

* * *

**What do you think Brandon will say? Feedback is nice, I love to hear what guys think!**


	7. The Dream

**So, I watched Moulin Rouge today, for the first time in ages and as you may or may not know, that film was one of the inspirations for this story, so while I was watching it, so many ideas and twists came into my mind. **

**I am very sorry for my lack of updates but I've been busy again, forgive me but it does take time to right a good chapter!**

**Thanks to stellawinx, gleekyconverses215, Silver Crown, Stella, Stardust, Ayna, Tiny Dragon, Emily Borgo, Monics316 and hannahs77 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the inspiration ideas that helped me with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Dream.**

Everyone has a dream, whether it's for a job, or to get that perfect person in your life. Everyone has one; it's just a necessary way of living.

Stella was the same; you might find it hard to believe but this rebel Princess had a big dream, to be free.

She could imagine herself being carried away by the wind, floating away elegantly and dancing on the clouds above, getting as far away from this life as she could and to have no worries, just where to go next.

Ever since she was little she was desperate to be free and live her life as she should, however being of a royal position she could do nothing but sit in a lady-like manor not talking, not moving an inch.

Whenever she got the chance to run free outside the castle walls, there would always be someone close by ready to take her by the hand back home.

She had never seen the world from outside the castle walls, and as she grew older, the desire to wander outside became stronger.

A Dream.

Until one day, when she was sixteen she made her first escape, she dressed up in an outfit that her parents would definitely not approve of and she left for downtown Solaria.

She had used a simple spell that would make her unrecognisable to anyone that saw her and make her look twenty one, old enough to drink and to get in anywhere.

She had walked down to where many bars and clubs were and started making a name for herself down there, no one recognized her as the Princess, partly because Stella would make herself unknown to anyone by using a spell, but every night she would be down there, dancing, teasing, luring.

Men would beg at her feet whenever she walked through the door, and every night Stella seemed to have a target, someone that would become her prey for the night.

Stella was a rebel, and she begun sleeping with men at a young age, it was what she wanted to do, it was like giving the middle finger to royal life and living her way.

Despite slowly starting getting sick from the several drinks that men were buying her and from staying out all night she carried on the way she did, her parents slowly started suspecting something when Stella fell asleep during a dinner with the King and Queen of Popularis and their security was immediately upped to following Stella around.

One night however, just as Stella was about to sneak out, she was caught, Guards had followed her as she escaped from the castle and grabbed hold of her as she was entering one of her favourite clubs, she was immediately escorted home, causing a scene and causing Stella embarrassment, they had lifted the spell in front of all her followers, and immediately men begun shaking and spluttering, they dropped to their knees and bowed in respect of the Princess.

She didn't want to be bowed at in respect; she wanted it because she deserved it.

Stella was punished and that was that for months, Stella kept up her good girl act for a few months until security was stepped down again.

Unable to show her face in Solaria again, she escaped, she jumped on the first bus she could find out of the realm and found herself in Magix.

Her first few months were rough since she arrived with no money, she had no where to stay and found herself a living in prostitution, until one day, while she was waiting to earn her money for the night, a woman appeared, she noted Stella's good looks and made her advance on her.

"You know you're too pretty to be doing this kind of stuff" She said to Stella, "Name's Lexi, come by the club called Heaven and Earth if you want to make real money".

She handed Stella a card, and soon Stella made herself known at Heaven and Earth, her enticing movements and graceful elegance on stage earned her the title of the star of the club, her reputation grew higher and higher the more she entertained around the club. Until Lexi had no choice but to give Stella her own segment in the show, a strip tease with a twist.

Stella longed to be back at that club again, doing what she did best, now she lay on her large bed with the moonlight shining in through the window, praying that somewhere there was someone on their way to rescue her.

She had no hopes in Brandon now, when she called him up and asked him to help her he hung up on her and whenever Stella tried to call back all she got was his voicemail.

It was not the time to feel sorry for herself, Stella knew that she had to escape one way or another, she had been here for a while now and soon she would be whisked away in a ball gown by her parents being forced to dance some sordid classical dance with a stuck up prince from another realm with a ridiculous looking moustache.

It was the story of her life, once a Princess, unfortunately always a Princess.

That dream of her being free and flying away with the wind was moving further and further away.

She closed her eyes in hopes of her dream coming true, maybe if she tried hard enough she could sleep and see herself dancing through the clouds, going higher and higher until nothing but blue skies were around her.

But what would happen when she woke up and the dream would end?

Stella always did dread that bit.

Her eyes slowly closed and her body relaxed as she went into her dream world, there she was, in total bliss, until…

"Princess may I come in?"

Stella ignored the voice that called through the door, she knew it was just one of the guards trying to check up on her, maybe if she stayed quiet they might get the hint that she was sleeping and leave her be.

However the door open, Stella's eyes snapped open and she sat up in a fit of rage.

"Did I say you could…"

She trailed off at the sight before her; standing in the doorway was none other than her rescuer for the night, Brandon.

Stella blinked a few times, just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, and sure enough it was Brandon, he was dressed in a Solarian Guards suit and was holding an old book in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked jerking her head away.

"What do you think?" Brandon asked, "You rang me up remember?"

"You hung up on me".

"Only because you were rude".

Stella sniffed bitterly, "So what are you doing here, dressed in that? Are you here to mock me?"

"I'm here to get you out, ok?"

Stella looked back over at Brandon, "So you finally came around?"

"Yeah" He mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"How did you even get in here?" Stella asked not moving from her bed, "They have guards on every inch of the castle".

"You can get in anywhere with a guard uniform" Brandon explained, "I just waited until someone came up to me and said to check on you and here we are".

Brandon tossed the old book down on a chair close by and opened a window in Stella's room, "Right I have a plan on how to get out but it won't be easy, we're going to use magic to escape, you're a fairy right?"

"No I'm a goblin…of course I'm a fairy" Snapped Stella.

"Wow no need to be rude, I might have to leave you again" Brandon sneered making Stella close her mouth obediently.

"Well then you can use a spell to get us out of here" Brandon said.

"Hm let me think, I haven't had much education with magic so sure I'll be able to do that" Stella said sarcastically.

"Well can you read spells?" Brandon asked.

"Of course".

"Well good thing I brought this" He said throwing the book at Stella, "It's a fairy spell book, my roommates girlfriend left that in our room".

Stella opened the book up and begun flicking through the book, "What is all this supposed to mean? It's just gibberish".

"I thought you said you could read magic?" Brandon asked.

"Well, barely" Stella said, "I can try".

She looked at the book closely and started muttering a few words, Brandon kept a close look on the door making sure that no other guards would walk in; he would jump up every time he heard footsteps go by but still nothing happened.

After a while of trying to figure out of what these words meant Stella ended up throwing them on the floor.

"Look I can't do this" She groaned, "I'm not a student I can't figure this stuff out".

"There must be some of it you understand?" Brandon asked.

"No!" She snapped, "How many times do I have to say no for it to sink in?"

"Fine then" Brandon said holding his hands up, "Then I'll go, if you're not going to help yourself escape then fine".

Brandon began making his way towards the door until Stella stopped him.

"No wait".

Brandon turned back around, "Yes?"

"There was this spell that Lexi taught me, it helped me get out of my room when this man was trying too hard with me, it'll get us outside, but once out we'll need to make a break for it" Stella explained.

Brandon nodded, "That'll do" He said walking over towards her.

Stella took a deep breath and clasped her hands together, she begun mumbling an incantation, and soon the two started to glow a strange yellow colour and they're bodies begun materialising.

Brandon had no idea what was happening, until he saw himself outside the castle walls with a limp looking Stella next to him, she staggered a little bit and leant against Brandon for support.

Her touch made Brandon go slightly weak, but he knew now wasn't the chance to get a soft spot for her, he lifted her up and carried her in his arms and begun to run away from the castle.

There was nothing but trees in his way as he raced through the dark forest; he had to be very careful to not make any noises or trip over anything to cause a scene, in case there were guards around.

Stella had dozed off in his arms out of exhaustion, Brandon had guessed that she hadn't eaten anything for days since she looked very limp and weak.

Soon Brandon reached the end of the forest, next was a long path way to escape down, Brandon kept running until he started to reach downtown Solaria, thankfully there were still intergalactic buses running that would get him out of Solaria and into Magix again.

He boarded the nearest bus with Stella still in his arms and collapsed down in an empty seat, he lay Stella down next to him and waited.

It wasn't until a good while into the Journey when Stella finally woke up, she looked around at her surroundings and a small smile spread across her face.

It was like she was Seventeen again, and making her very first getaway to Magix, she had boarded a bus and sat waiting to land.

"We're out of there?" Stella asked.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, we are".

Stella lay back down; she had never thought she would have escaped in this way, being rescued by her knight in shining armour. But the knight was a man whom she detested.

* * *

**Well, she's out guys! Review and more will follow!**


	8. The Hideaway

**Well! An update finally! Yeah, sorry I've been off the face of the Earth for a few days, I've been pretty busy, but I have my writing groove back so expect more recent updates from me!**

**The other night I was listening to the radio when all of a sudden this idea came to me, which was good because I was getting a little stumped on this story, but I'm pretty happy with the idea I have and I hope you all like it too!**

**Thank you to Andrea, Silver Crown, Stardust, hannahs77, Everlasting Glory, Kiki and GirlOnMyDream for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hideaway.**

The time was now in the early hours of the morning, the moon was still high in the sky so Brandon assumed that it was about 1 or 2 in the morning, the bus had dropped them both off in Magix Town, and for some bizarre reason the streets were dead, normally he would see people wandering around, going to clubs and bars, seeing it dead like this was a rarity for him.

Despite getting several looks on confusion from the people on the bus and the driver himself, Brandon managed to get Stella off in one piece, he made sure that she kept her head down so that no one would recognize her, and thankfully Stella kept muttering in her sleep so it seemed she was just a drunk girl after a night out.

Brandon scanned the area around him, it was very familiar, he recognized it from his night out a few days ago, in fact Heaven and Earth was just around the corner. He just hoped that things were going to get a lot easier from here on.

He had Stella on his back because she was still asleep and he guessed that she was still too weak to stand, he could feel her warm breath tickling his neck and his winced slightly at the feel of it, it was kind of nice, but at the same time horrible.

If he could then he would have just dumped her down an alley, but he knew he wasn't the kind of guy that would do that, despite the fact that she was a pain and complained the entire time during he rescue, he knew that he couldn't abandon her in this state.

So, he started to walk, he wasn't sure where, he guessed he had to try and find a place for her to stay and hide for a while, she managed to keep up a charade in this town for a good few years, what's a few more?

However he knew that the Solarian Guards would soon catch on that the Princess was missing again, and just like before, posters, advertisements and search parties would soon be surrounding the town, just like they did before.

This time, he was going to stay out of it, as soon as Stella was awake and safe he was going to leave her to get on with her life, he had been put through a lot of stress because of this and he couldn't take anymore of it, because of this he could get in so much trouble, from both Red Fountain and Solaria.

Soon he felt the weight on his back shift slightly, he craned his neck around to see Stella opening her hazel eyes, she fixed a look on Brandon before closing them again.

"Where are we?" She asked tiredly.

"Magix" Brandon told her, "Do you think you can stand? My back is-."

"Magix?" Stella repeated, lifting her head up angrily, "We're back in Magix? Why?"

"Because it's the easiest place to take you, plus it's a lot easier for me to get back home" Brandon explained.

"Psh!" Stella hissed at him as she climbed off his back, "Some hero you are! You can't even take me to a decent place where people won't recognize me!"

"Oh calm down!" Brandon snapped at her, "No one was around the time you got caught, you won't be found here, in fact it will be the opposite, see, they won't think that you've gone back to an obvious place, they'll start searching other places, sure they might send a team of guards here to look for you but nothing too special, as long as you stay hidden for a good week or so, you'll be fine".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella asked bitterly.

"It means…" Brandon sighed, "Look you're free now, you should be happy and should have run back off to your club".

"Is that it?" Stella growled, "So you're not going to bother with me now? Well thanks! If I knew you were going to be like that I would have stayed at the palace!"

"I suppose that's my thanks for getting you out of there?" Brandon hissed turning to face her.

"Well you're not getting anything else from me" Stella snapped, folding her arms.

"Well fine!" Brandon barked, "Jeez, if I knew you were going to be a selfish brat about this I would have ignored your phone call!"

Brandon turned around, ready to go back to Red Fountain, until a hand reached out and tapped his shoulder, he quickly spun around and saw it was Stella.

"What?"

"Don't leave me".

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Stella mumbled, "Don't leave me; I still feel kind of weak and its cold out".

"What do you propose I do about that?" Brandon asked her.

"Give me your jacket…and let me stay with you".

Brandon's eyes widened, "What?"

"Let me stay with you?" Stella repeated, "Now can I have your jacket I think my-."

"I'm not letting you go back with me" Brandon quickly said to her.

"Well why not?" Stella asked, still holding a hand open in front of him so he could place the jacket into her hands.

"Because I can't! We have dorm checks in Red Fountain and I think keeping a girl in my room will raise some eyebrows" Brandon told her.

"So?" Stella muttered, "Then I'll hide!"

"That's still not the point!" Brandon growled, "look, if I got caught hiding you, a Princess that has been broken out of her Realm, I'll get into trouble, a lot of trouble, either the school or Solaria would have my head on a plate!"

"That wouldn't be so bad" Stella said folding her arms.

"That does it" Brandon snapped, "I'm going back to Red Fountain, maybe I'll see you around, stay out of trouble this time".

And with that Brandon turned on his heal and left for real this time, he ignored Stella's calls and pleas for him to stay, and started to run when he heard her following him.

Soon he managed to shake her off, he left her alone in the cold and went back on the road towards Red Fountain, Stella gave up on following him, she watched as the back of him slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"Fine!" She shouted to him, "I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

Frustrated, she picked up a rock from the ground and threw it towards him, it was a pretty pathetic through and only went a few spaces before crashing back down to the floor, Stella cursed herself, this was all just like what happened before, she was stuck in Magix in the dead of night, cold and without money.

She looked around at her surroundings and nervously rubbed her arm, she desperately wanted to go back to Heaven and Earth, the only problem was, where was it?

Stella started to walk around the town, keeping very aware of what was around her, it was mainly darkness and tall, bleak buildings. She had never been in this part of Magix so she was slightly worried, still she knew that if she used her instincts to get herself back to her original home.

"Crap" She mumbled to herself as she walked towards a dead end, the fourth dead end she had found that night, she sighed angrily as she turned back on herself and went to leave the dead end when she came face to face with two strange looking men.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" One said to her, "On your way out?"

Stella frowned, she had dealt with men like this all the time in Heaven and Earth, a little talk and the two of them would be gone and on to preying on the next poor girl that they came across.

"I was just leaving" Stella mumbled as she tried to push her way past the two men.

"So soon?" The second man said to her, "And we were just starting to have fun".

"I'm not looking for any trouble" Stella told him severely, "I'm sure there are plent other girls around here that you can prey on".

"Is that what you think we do, sweetheart?" The first man said, placing a hand on her shoulder, Stella slowly started backing away from him.

"Aw, there's no need to be afraid" He said sweetly to her, "We won't hurt you…not yet at least".

Stella who was now fearing for her safety slightly, tried to get away, until she felt the cold wall behind her touch her back, she was trapped. The two men laughed at her situation.

"Oh dear" The second man growled, "No where to run now Sweetie!"

Stella started breathing heavily, she placed a hand behind her and tried to feel around for something that would help her, the man however had started to advance on her and started to run a hand up her skirt and stroking her behind.

"Not bad" He told her, "You could give Diamond Sun a run for her money".

"Get off" Stella warned him, "I'll hurt you".

"With what?" The man said, "you haven't got a thing on you".

Stella bit her lower lip and desperately tried to grab anything that would help her, after several seconds of panicked fumbling, Stella managed to get a firm grip around a trashcan lid, taking a deep breath she swung it up and hit the man that was touching her around the head, he staggered backwards clenching his head and letting out an angry cry of pain. His friend quickly ran over to see if he was ok.

"I told you not to touch me" Stella said, panting slightly.

Stella carefully backed away from the two men and started to walk away from then, until she heard them move behind her.

"You're going to pay for that Blondie!"

Stella's immediate instinct was to run, and that's what she did, with the trashcan lid still firmly in her hands she broke into a sprint and darted out of the alleyway and down the main road.

She check over her shoulder and her heart jolted in fear when she saw the two men on her trail and coming up closer behind her, Stella let out a scream in terror and started to run even faster, however it wasn't fast enough for the men and she could see that they were coming up behind her, so close they could grab her.

Using her actions again she lifted the lid into the air and threw it at one of the men, this time it tripped them both up and they fell face first on the floor, this bought Stella some time as she turned into another dead end.

A mad rush of panic filled her body as she scanned around her for a way out, nothing, in front of her was a tall wall and that was it. She gulped nervously when she heard two angry voices drawing nearer to her.

"I'm going to have to use a spell" She whispered to herself, she closed her eyes and started to focus, the spell she was going to use she had only managed to do once, and that was to teleport herself from out of her quarters in Heaven and Earth t the outside when she was trapped with a man, much like the position she was in right now.

She knew where she was going to go, but it was just a matter of if she got it right, she started to picture someone in her mind, someone that she knew with persuasion would help her in this situation.

"There she is!"

Stella's concentration was broken when she saw the two men walked towards her with angry smug looks on their faces.

"No where to run now Honey!" One man said to her.

Stella was shaking in fear, however she knew that no wasn't the time to get scared, she closed her eyes and started to concentrate again and then thankfully on her behalf, it all clicked into place.

"TRANSPORTUS!"

There was a flash of yellow light, and Stella slowly dissolved in the light, leaving the two men speechless and empty handed.

"Damn it!" The second man said angrily, "I should have known she was a fairy!"

* * *

Brandon had slowly made his way back to Red Fountain, it was way past curfew so he had to sneak in, it was fine, he had done it several times before, in fact he had to sneak out to get over to Solaria in the first place, it was no biggie, he just had to stay incredibly silent as he walked back through the halls of Red Fountain.

Still as he walked he couldn't get Stella out of his mind, he didn't mean to leave her like that but she was just annoying him, she could have at least been a little bit grateful for getting her out of there, if it weren't for him then she would still be in Solaria, being the Princess she never wanted to be.

He sighed and checked his phone, there were no calls from Stella yet anyway, he knew that when he woke up tomorrow morning there would be several angry messages from her, telling him how much she hated him.

Shaking his head he finally made his way up to his room, he slowly opened the door and flicked on the light switch.

"Oh good! So that's where the light switch is".

"AH!"

Brandon jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with someone in his room, without thinking he grabbed the lamp by his bedside table and held it ready to hit his room invader, until his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized who it was.

It was Stella.

"I've been trying to find it for ages, I had no idea it was a long walk from Magix to Red Fountain, I've been sitting in the dark for ages" Stella said as she folded her arms.

Brandon put the lamp back down on the table and quickly closed the door, "What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to treat your guests".

"Get out!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Oh, I think I can"!

This squabble between the two lasted for a few minutes until Brandon fell silent in defeat; Stella smirked confidently and sat down on his bed.

"How did you get here anyway" Brandon asked, leaning against a wall.

"I got into a little bit of trouble -."

Brandon scoffed, "You always seem to be getting into a 'little bit of trouble', don't you?"

"Shut it!" Stella snapped, "After you left I tried to get back to Heaven and Earth and got lost…these two goons found me and things got a little…heated, so I might have hit one of them around the head with a trashcan lid and ended up getting chased, after that I did a teleportation spell and landed here, simple!"

"Wow" Brandon mumbled, "Remind me never to get into a fist fight with you".

"Well, there'll be on if you don't let me stay here for the night" Stella told him.

"You're not staying here, Stella!" Brandon growled, he quickly reached out and grabbed Stella's wrist and pulled her off the bed and led her towards the door, "Find somewhere else to stay because you're not welcome here -."

He paused when he felt the weight on the end of his hand increase, he looked back over at Stella to see she was staggering slightly and was struggling to stand up right, without any word of warning she staggered forwards and collapsed into Brandon's chest, he acted quickly and caught her and looked at her pale face.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, now knowing that all was not well.

"Fine" Stella mumbled, shivering slightly, "I'm…just a little weak…I haven't used that much magic in a while…and not eating for a while doesn't help either".

Brandon sighed, he knew that he couldn't kick her out on the street in this state, he gently moved her arm so that it was around her shoulder and helped her stand up right, then he guided her towards his bed and let he sit back down.

"Ok fine, you can stay here, but just for tonight, I'll sneak you up some food at breakfast and you have to go after that" Brandon told her.

"Fine" Stella said as she caught her breath, Brandon sighed and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some blankets and a spare pillow.

"Here" He said throwing them at Stella, "You can sleep on the floor tonight".

"I hope you're not this hostile with all your guests" Stella chided as she got up from the bed and placed the blanket on the floor.

"Well, this is the first time I've had a guest that I don't particularly like" Brandon told her.

Stella made an angry 'Hmph' noise and turned back to making her bed, Brandon turned back to his own bed and stripped his shirt off and took his pants off too, leaving him in a pair of grey boxer shorts, Stella looked up at this sight and paused.

She had to admit, even though she hated him and would gladly push him into a burning flame, he had a wicked body, his arms were strong and every time he moved something they would bulge out slightly, his abs looked rock hard and needless to say, she had an eye on his below regions as well.

Brandon caught her staring at his body and felt rather uncomfortable, "Can you stop looking at me?" He told her, making Stella look away.

"I wasn't looking I was…" Stella trailed off when she heard Brandon sniggering.

"Of course you weren't!"

"Shut up!"

Now it was Stella's turn, she pulled of her shirt and skirt leaving her in her bra and pants, Brandon couldn't help it but look at her body either, all this was a lot more revealing than her Diamond Sun costume, she wasn't covered in glitter this time and it made him realize that the glitter acted as a block to shield his eyes from seeing her true beauty, it was stunning, no wonder so many men had been driven insane over her, Stella frowned when she caught Brandon staring at her.

"Hey! If I'm not allowed to look then you aren't either!" Stella snapped at him.

"It's called revenge!" Brandon told her, "And boy didn't it taste good!"

Stella looked disgusted, "Right, I'm going to bed, can you turn off the light?"

"You're closer" Brandon said as he climbed into bed, "You do it".

Stella rolled her eyes and walked over to the light switch and turned it off, "There? Happy?"

"Ecstatic" Brandon replied as he turned over in his bed, "Night!"

Stella didn't reply, she was just trying to get comfortable in her poor excuse of a bed, no matter how many times she rolled over and tried sleeping in different ways, she just didn't feel comfortable, something she did miss from Solaria was sleeping in a proper bed.

She looked over at Brandon, he was already in a deep sleep and a soft, rhythmic breathing noise filled the room, it was soothing and calming, it made Stella want to go up to him and hold him tightly.

She had to admit that even though she hated the fact that Brandon had treated her badly, he was still by far the best kisser that had ever graced Heaven and Earth.

And right now, she just wanted to feel like she was safe.

She knew that she would probably regret it in the morning to right now she didn't care, she got up from the floor and walked over to Brandon's bed.

Being in incredibly careful, she climbed over his sleeping body and lay herself down under the covers and next to him, she took one look at him and felt calm and relaxed, and oddly enough, warm.

She knew it was because they were sharing body heat, but that still didn't stop her from pressing her cold body against his warm back, and after a few minutes in this position, she soon dozed off into a peaceful slumber too…

* * *

**Alright then guys! What do you think? Let me know in a review and also look out for my Christmas story that will be published tonight at 12 o'clock UK time, since that will be the official start for me of the countdown for Christmas!**

**Please review!**


End file.
